


A Light In The Inky Abyss (Bendy X Reader)

by InspirationalArtist602



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy the dancing demon - Fandom, Bendy/ Reader
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First story, Friendship, Horror, Love, Mysterious, NSFW, Romance, Sad, Smut, batim au, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, bendy x reader - Freeform, heart breaking, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirationalArtist602/pseuds/InspirationalArtist602
Summary: (Y/N), a bright student in high school with a focus of becoming a cartoon artist. She looked up to artists in her life who made those characters dance off the page. Never in her life did she think she would get the chance to see how the process is made with her own eyes. Not only that, but with the introduction of a new company called ”Joey Drew Studios,” by the man himself, Joey Drew. (Y/N) didn’t know her life would change in a matter of months as summer approached, and that a new found interest was watching her behind the scenes with his bright smile~





	1. Chapter 1: A Speech From An Idol

Chapter 1: A Speech From An Idol

    It was a nice spring day outside, birds were chirping, squirrels hunting for their buried food, and voices chattering around about how summer was just around the corner as they head inside to their destined locations. The bell rings to alert those who are stalling for last possible second to enter their classroom by a teacher that’s voice goes through one ear and out the other.

   One student, in particular, not rushing to beat the bell by a second, sat in the classroom prepared for the day ahead. While waiting for her best friend to nonchalantly walk into the classroom, she notices someone was setting up as if they were going to give a lecture today. While lost in thought, your best friend comes up to you with a smirk on her face giving a trickster vibe to her, like always. 

  As class was about to start in a few minutes, your best friend turns to you and says, “Hey (Y/N), why do you always get here so early??? I mean this class is just another regular art class. There’s nothing special about learning the same old basics over and over, and, with the skills you have, this has to be boring for you at some point.” 

    (Y/N) just rolled her eyes and said, ”You know how important this is to me Beca. I’ve worked so hard for this. I can’t just slack off because we are close to getting out of high school. Being in 12th grade doesn’t mean losing all we know.”

    Beca just huffed as the teacher piped up asking if there was anything Beca had to share with the class. She just shook her head with that stupid smirk on her face as my teacher sighed and continued to explain to the class today’s lecture. You were listening to the professor intently learning as much as your could with today’s lesson.

  You value education more highly, of course, than Beca does as it is your future we are talking about here. It’s not just that, but it’s something you’ve always wanted to do! Drawing those smiling cartoons across the screen. Bringing the fun of entertainment to others by putting a smile on all their faces. It made you feel happy, it was a passion you enjoyed! People always said art was work but, to you, you never viewed it that way.

    As you kept thinking of the happiness and goals you set for your future, a bold voice started to talk. You knew it wasn’t your teacher for he never had a public speaking kind of projection at all. You turned your head slowly to meet a rough complexed man. He was a bit taller than your teacher and skinny to say the least, but his voice and rough stature made up for it. He started out by introducing himself as ”Joey Drew.”

    He was invited here on behalf of our teacher to explain the basics of animating. As he was explaining you could feel your eyes turn to stars. Just hearing about this gave you motivation to start taking notes as you started to scribble down what he showing you all on his, black and white, slide show. You could hear Beca huffing and whispering of why you were taking notes etc. This didn’t distract you though, as animating, in itself, is an important process to you.

    Joey continued about his company called, ”Joey Drew Studios,” and what they did there. What piqued your interest was the mention of a cartoon character named, “Bendy.” Despite the fact this company seemed nice, hardworking etc., it wasn’t big to the point of everyone knowing it. Joey said they already produced a few episodes, but you’ve never seen them. They seemed cute, as he showed you all part of one of the episodes, but it didn’t sway your decision that working there wasn’t an option for you. Regardless, it didn’t mean you couldn’t take the chance to learn from what they did or what he was saying. It just makes you more informed about the art world and a well-rounded artist in general. As you were thinking this, Joey gave an example of one of steps in the animating process and asked if anyone knew what it was. Knowing the answer, off the top of your hand, you raised your hand and answered his question. You even added in tips on how to make this step easier. Joey Looked At you with a large grin on his face and complimented you on your knowledge. Joey then went on adding on to what you said, as you could hear Beca whisper under her breath,”Show off.”

    Joey continued to talk more about “Bendy” and his other two pals ”Boris” and “Alice.” The more you looked at them, the more you could tell Boris looked a lot like a wolf, Alice looked like an angel with her halo, and Bendy ,well, he looked like a cat. You were proven wrong when someone asked what, “Bendy” was, and Joey responded that he was a demon; well dancing demon. The whole class went silent for a bit for that topic isn’t a normal discussion you talk about. This got you thinking that this is a regular standard that came at the price of making your main star a demon.

    After the slideshow was over and all questions were answered, Joey started to pack his things up. Before he forgot though, Joey came back into the room to quickly mention how his company is doing an internship. That our class is open to try to apply for being accepted, and left a stack of papers on the corner of the table closet to the door. He then gave our class a goodbye and left. Not all of us grabbed the papers, but in your head, you were thinking should you give it a try?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I would change the story up and rework it. ^_^’ I also plan on continuing the next chapters once I quickly revise what I have already lol. See ya guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), a bright student in high school with a focus of becoming a cartoon artist. She looked up to artists in her life who made those characters dance off the page. Never in her life did she think she would get the chance to see how the process is made with her own eyes. Not only that, but with the introduction of a new company called ”Joey Drew Studios,”by the man himself, Joey Drew. (Y/N) didn’t know her life would change in a matter of months as summer approached, and that a new found interest was watching her behind the scenes with his bright smile~

 Chapter 2: Your Choice 

  Just as the sun begins to disappear, from it’s long day of casting light and warmth, (Y/N) lays on her bed exhausted. She begins to get cozy in her bed as she says, “Ready as I’ll ever be for tomorrow! Now that’s left is a good night’s rest.”

  Sleep sounded good around now, when the sight of an application, the one Joey left on the table for you guys to hopefully apply for, was there and peeking out from the pocket of your backpack.

  ”Oh goodness! I totally forgot to tell my parents about it.” Sleep could wait until later, as you swiftly get out of your bed and head over to your backpack. You then grab the, oh so familiar, application paper, make your way out of your room, and head into the front living room.

As you were trying to not make as much noise as possible from your excitement of telling your parents the good news, you ended up sounding like an excited elephant instead. By the time you were in the front living room, both of your parents had your attention and with smiles on their faces. 

 Your dad then waves you over to join them for family bonding time as they then both notice the paper in your hands. You nod, but instead, you head over to where the lamp is and turn it on and sit down. You gesture for your parents to join next to you on the couch so they can see what you have in your hands.As both make their way on either side of you, you mom pipes in reassuringly,” Honey what’s the matter? Is everything okay?” 

  You nod and smile and, once your mom was comfortable, handed her the paper. Her look of excitement and shock came bursting out as she said,” Honey, I didn't know you have a chance to apply for an internship! Do you how great this is for you!”

  Your dad interrupts by saying,” Oh really now?! I knew there would be a chance for you to get an internship. You have such a passion for art.”

  He gives you a pat on the back as he looks over the application paper now. While your dad was looking over the paper you ask,” Would this internship fit who I am. Is this the right thing to do, though?”

  Your mom smiles reassuringly to your worried question and says, ”Well why not? The passion and effort you put into your work never ceases to amaze me (Y/N). Not just that, but your skills have increasing improved over the years and while working there, who knows how much stronger you will become as an artist!”

 You look at your mom and smile wide as those words touched your heart and before you could give her a hug your dad pipes in, “You know sweetie, whether you are a top-notch artist or not, being all that you can be is the best you can ever be. Your mother and me both know that you got this. Now, is the time to show them what you can do.”

  What both of your parents have said are true. What they said not only helped lift your spirit up from any doubts or worries, but helped support you as an artist. You look at both of your parents and group hug both of them while you all laugh. You then look at the application paper making sure it’s okay and then begin to stand up. 

Your turn to your parents and proudly say,” You guys are right and I’m not going to wait any longer for this chance! Tonight, I’ll get this all filled out, so that tomorrow, we can turn it in to Joey Drew Studios.” 

  Your parents both smile lovingly as your excitement shows as you begin to head back up to your room. As you are halfway up the stairs you can hear both of your parents say loudly,” Goodnight (Y/N).”

You smile to yourself as you respond back to them,” Goodnight.”

As you made your way to your room you take a seat on your bed and begin filling out the application paper. There were parts you didn’t know, but that’s okay since you mom would probably help you out with that in the morning. 

    Later that night after finishing up the application to the best of your ability, you get ready for bed. Once you were ready to hit the hay, you snuggle under the covers in your nice cozy pj’s. You stare up at the ceiling wondering what it would be like to draw Joey’s cartoon character’s, the working environment, and all the episodes you will have to catch up on from the cartoon’s series to even get an idea on what’s going on.

  With all these thoughts, you couldn’t help but smile. The giddiness and child like behaviors inside you couldn’t stop from the idea of how awesome it is going to be on being able to work for a cartoon company. It’s as if my dream will really come true! You giggle at the idea,” Joey Drew Studios, where dreams really do come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on revising the chapters up with the extra time I have lol. Soo many stories on here giving me inspiration for further chapters to come. Regardless, will continue to work on the rest of the chapters as soon as I can! See ya guys all there! Also, idk if comments are working or not, but if you leave any I’ll respond as quickly as I can too! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Joey Drew Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), a bright student in high school with a focus of becoming a cartoon artist. She looked up to artists in her life who made those characters dance off the page. Never in her life did she think she would get the chance to see how the process is made with her own eyes. Not only that, but with the introduction of a new company called ”Joey Drew Studios,” by the man himself, Joey Drew. (Y/N) didn’t know her life would change in a matter of months as summer approached, and that a new found interest was watching her behind the scenes with his bright smile~

Chapter 3: Joey Drew Studios

    Day after Day, the little boxes on (Y/N)’s calendar were being crossed out. The bright, red “X” marks were leading up to a certain, particular day. All night you tossed and turned, worrying about forgetting to fill out certain parts of the internship application papers, or worrying about forgetting something important once you got to Joey Drew Studios.

    You turn over again irratated and wanting your body to consume to slumber, but that was hoping for too much. You open your eyes and flop onto your back as you stare up at your ceiling.

    As you continued to stare, your thoughts wondered to those little cartoon characters you saw on the slideshow, Joey presented. Your excitement was building up again at the thought about what you will be learning and doing around the studio for this internship. As these thoughts played through your head, you tried to rid yourself of these exciting feelings and ideas. Accepting these ideas as the reasons to why you took the chance of applying for this internship wasn’t something you were going to accept so easily and definatly not right now. 

    Regardless, the thoughts continued to stay and, over time, the ceiling, you were so content on staring at, slowly turned to black as you feel asleep. Little did you know, those thoughts you were trying so hard to get rid of, left you with you a content smile on your face as you feel asleep.

    Sleep felt too short as your alarm clock work you up. Your tired self sat up to your mom coming to wake you up; in case your alarm clock wasn’t enough to get you up in the first place.

    Your mom smiles and says, “Good morning (Y/N)! Glad you are up, I was just about to come wake you up so you can get ready and eat some breakfast before we head over to drop off your internship application.”

You knew this already, but gave your mom a smile, regardless.

    A few hours later, as you were gathering everything you needed, your mom could feel you internally panicking as she saw your figure hurriedly and tensely packing things up.

    She pipes in between your worries as she says, “Honey don’t worry so much. Instead of worrying about what will happen, think about this experience! You don’t want to miss this little trip from worrying. If something happens we can deal with it then, for now, have some fun too!”

    Your mom double checks all the things you need, lessing your worries, and you both head to the car.

    After what seemed to be almost an hour of talking with your mom, experiencing the view outside your car seat’s window, and wondering in your thoughts, you pull up to a building. At first, it just seemed like a regular old building that could easily be passed by, until you saw the gears and bold words “Joey Drew Studios” hanging about the enterance doors.

    Your mom turns to you and says,”Since this is good experience and your almost an adult, I won’t be coming inside with you. If you really get nervous or need me I’ll be here, but I want you to be able to practice learning these things on your own. That way, if anything ever were to happen to me, I know you will be perpared.”

    You smile and give your mom the look like “yah yah.” For this isn’t the first time you have heard her say that. You get out of the car and make your way to the enterance of the studio. As you make your way to the doors you feel sick.

  “What if something bad happens...,” you begin as you stop. You shake off the feeling and take in a deep breath.

    “I’ve got this! Nothing is holding me back now!”

     You swing open the door and gasp as you take in the environment of what you are seeing right now. People scurrying from place to place with papers in their hands, to people sitting on sofa’s and chairs waiting for their interviews, to the whole inside of the studio feeling as if it came right out of a cartoon.

     The whole scene made your eyes sparkle, until you realized what you looked like and slapped both of your cheeks.

    Whispering to yourself,”Get ahold of yourself, focus on what you are here for!”

     You make your way to the front desk as the lady there looks at you and asks,” Do you have an appointment and what is your name?”

     You were nervously about to speak, but a familiar bold voice speaks up as he reconginzes you.

    “I knew I would see you here!”

     You look up as you match that voice with that face as Joey, himself.

   “Don’t worry about this one Helen. She is just here to drop off the internship applications I gave to her class. Speaking on which, it’s a pleasant to meet you again um...”

   “(Y/N),”you say.

   “(Y/N)? Well it’s a pleasure reagardless! I hope the atmosphere isn’t too overbearing for we want people to feel like they are apart of our cartoons!”

      You shake your head and get the courage to say,” No, to be honest, this place is amazing! It feels so real and unique in it’s own way!”

     Joey smiles and nods as he says,” Good, I’m happy to hear that! I would chat longer, but I have some voice actors to interview regarding the cartoon. Oh! Before I go, let me take that off your hands and see to it that I look over this personally.”      

     You hand him the documents as he takes it with a smile.

   “It was nice seeing you again (Y/N) and I plan on seeing you again in the future too!”

    He begins to walk away and wave down a corridor as you are left there standing. As you were lost in your thoughts, a beautiful, young, blonde haired lady accidentally bumped into you. She apologizes to you and heads down the same corridor Joey went down. You then turn away as Helen became busy again with a call and you begin to head to the doors to the enterance of the building.

    As you take a step, a shiver runs down your back. You look around and see that there is nothing from where your at to make you feel cold.

    You shake off the feeling as you make your way to the enterance doors again with a new thought in your head,” What did he mean by plan on seeing me again in the future?”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4:Starting Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), a bright student in high school with a focus of becoming a cartoon artist. She looked up to artists in her life who made those characters dance off the page. Never in her life did she think she would get the chance to see how the process is made with her own eyes. Not only that, but with the introduction of a new company called ”Joey Drew Studios,” by the man himself, Joey Drew. (Y/N) didn’t know her life would change in a matter of months as summer approached, and that a new found interest was watching her behind the scenes with his bright smile~

Chapter 4:Starting Day Part 1

Seems like forever ago since the last day of high school. Kids tossed their papers in the air, as they could finally be free from this so called,”Prison.” 

    While others, were sad to separate from those who had been close to them for years.

    Then, throughout all this mess is (Y/N). You were trying to break free, not from school, but the mess your class mates decided to indudlge theirselves in. Beca catches up to you as she was lost in the mess too.

    She pants as she starts saying,”Can’t you believe it (Y/N)! We finally made it through this year. Finally, we can have fun!”

    You look at Beca and say,” You mean,”Fun,” as getting ready for college and, in my case, doing a internship before then.” 

    Beca looks at you, with a boring face, as she says, ”Seriously?!?! (Y/N) that’s not what I meant by,”Fun,” she quotes with her fingers. She adds,”You know what I mean, partying, going to the beach, getting a tan, and meeting cute boys.~ Plus, didn’t you have a crush on...”

    You cut her off before she could say any more, “Yes, but...right now I need to worry about important things Beca. Things are sorta looking up for me and a guy in my life will...will only distract me.”

    Beca sighs and says,” Sure (Y/N), whatever you say. Just take some time to chill while you are,” So busy,” with this internship okay? Oh, and, again I’m going to repeat, be careful of that place. Ever since you told me you felt weird vibes from that studio I can probably understand as to why that is.”

    You look at her with a questioning and uneasy look, as you slowly nod your head to let her continue on.

    She sighs and continues,” From what I’ve heard from certain rumors, Joey Drew Studios has eyes everywhere. Meaning, maybe there’s something weird going on there. Just warning you because I don’t want to lose my other half to a learning experience.”

    You smile and shove her back slightly as you say, “Yeah, yeah, I know, but remember those are just rumors, nothing more. Outside of that cold feeling, I got, everything else looked fine. Regardless, I will still take your word of advice.”

    Beca smiles and says,” Good, because my ride is here and like my uncle always says,” I’m outta here!”

    You laugh and wave as she drifts out of sight. Soon your ride would be there, as well, as you take one last look at your school before it would fade into the past.

    Time passes, as you and Beca are smiling and throwing your caps along with the rest of the class, in excitment, from graduating. As the day continues, you and Beca were laughing, and she teased you by pushing your face in your cake. After you finished celebrating for you, it was Beca’s turn. To get revenge, you did the same thing to her. Life seemed to be fine, happy, and just fun.

    That is, until, time passed on and you now find yourself waking up to the morning sun, after reliving these past weeks.

    You sigh, as your sit up, and look at the time. “7:00 am, already?!?!?” You sigh and think,” Have about an hour to get ready to head to Joey Drew Studios.” You force yourself up, from your comfy bed, and head downstairs to get something to eat.

    As you make your way to the kitchen, you notice your parents were busy getting ready for work. Of course, that didn’t stop them from taking a few minutes to give you a big hug and tell you how proud they are of you.

    Your mom then says,” Remember (Y/N), you will do just fine. Just be yourself and that’s all you can do. This is your first day, so most of it will be just teaching you the basic stuff and showing you around the building. I wouldn’t worry sweetie!”

    Your dad nods in agreement as he says,” Go get ‘em!”

    You smile and feel confidence reside back inside you, as you grab something to eat. 

    After finishing up and with your parents,now gone, you head to the bathroom to get ready and throw on a nice new work outfit you and your mom bought. You look at the outfit and think,” Of course...the outfit I choose theme’s had to be black!!!” You sigh and says,” Well no matter they make cartoons in that color anyway. I don’t think they will mind, that much.”

    As you finish preping yourself, you notice the time. You quickly and loudly say,” 7:30am! Time sure goes by so fast!” As you quickly put on your heels, grab your car keys, head out and lock the front door behind you, open the car, and make your way to Joey Drew Studios. 

    Since this isn’t your first time driving to Joey  Drew Studios, which is thanks to your mom helping you practice the route to take to get here, you soon recognize, the bold sign that read,” Joey Drew Studios.” 

    You smile as you pull into the parking lot. Before you open the car door and look at yourself in your compact makeup mirror. You say to yourself,” Come on (Y/N)! You got this! Just like your mom and dad said, it’s your first day. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just go in and do your best!”

    Your motivational speech left you with a smile on your face, as you made your way up to the front doors.” Well, here goes nothing,” you think. You  slowly open the doors, as you can see the familiar room of couches, people waiting to for interviews, and the receptionist busy, in her own world. 

    You make your way to that said receptionist, as your begin to say,” Excuse me miss?”

    She turns and looks at you, as she holds the person on the line. She then says,” Can I help you with something.”

    You nod and begin again,” I’m the new intern, or one of them, that started today and I was wondering if...”

    As if exactly on cue, a familiar voice interrupts your question as he says,” Ahhh (Y/N) is it?! Good to see you made it on time!” 

    You look up to see the one and only Joey Drew himself, as you smile.

    He continues on by saying,” Come, come, we can continue this chat while taking a nice stroll. There’s something I need to show you Miss (Y/N). Plus, there’s much to go over. Of course, I don’t expect you to remember of this all in one day! One of my most trusted friend and employee will be helping you get accustomed here!”

    You nod and try to find your voice, as your nervousness prevented you from talking.

    Joey could tell you were nervous, as he tried asking you some questions to distract you from it, “So what’s your favorite thing about Bendy?”

    You think about that a minute as you find your voice and reply, “From what I’ve gathered I would say his persona. He can do about anything and still get a laugh, well, out of me at least.”

    Joey laughs, as you giggle and he nods. He says,” You bet! That is one thing that makes him unique! The little guy, himself, was made that way to not only bring a laugh here and there, but to bring him to life through the hearts of you viewers and dreamers!”

    You nod and agree with him as you notice this part of the studio being all new to you. You glance at a board that read something about ink and lots of it! You continue on as Joey says,” Be careful of this blasted pipe.” You catch under his breath,” I swear I told Tom many times to replace that...that one, but oh no. In order for it to work, it has to be right there smack dab in the middle of the...” He stopped his ranting as he cleared his throat,” So as you know Miss (Y/N), we are known for cartoons and to bring a smile to people’s faces! Well, with that comes a lot of work and a lot of dedication, but not only just that... a bit of magic.”

    Your attention was on Joey as he beckoned you to follow him to a room with a huge hole in it. Chains fell from the ceiling as your fear of heights hit ya. You breath in and out slowly and try hard to cast your phobia away as you stay back enough from the railing, but close enough to see as Mister Joey Drew, himself was by a lever. The minute you were about to ask him what that was for, a machine, giant machine, was pulled up from the hole. Your stood there in shock to how big it was. Not just that, but concentrating on what was coming out of it.” Was that Ink,” you thought.

    Joey interrupts as he says,” Now here is where the magic happens! This machine here is called,” The Ink Machine. You could say this things helps us in this studio. Of course, we still need people for interns and jobs to help us around here and that’s where you come in (Y/N).”

    He turns his attention away from the machine and to you as he smiles. He says,” I’m glad you decided upon the offer for I’m sure you will like it here.”

    At that moment a cold feeling hit you again, as you played it off as nothing.

    After a bit about hearing the rules to,” The Ink Machine,” and you needing authorization from certain workers here to be in that room. You see a big office. Mister Joey Drew opens the door and walks in, as you follow. He takes his seat behind his  desk, as you make your seat in one of the comfy chairs, in front of him. 

    Joey takes a minute as he begins,” I’m so glad to have you on the team (Y/N), not as an employee,but as person who inspires to help to do great by this show. I know an internship seems, in itself, a huge task to take on, but worry not! You will have others that are willing to help and make you feel welcomed, here at this studio. Now, before we can begin I wanted you to sign some documents that will say that you interned from me and could be used for later on, if, you choose to work somewhere else.

    You say,” Okay, mister Joey Drew...”

    He interrupts, as he says,” Just call me Joey. There’s no reason to be that formal! You are apart of the family here, so don’t need to be uptight! Being yourself is what leads to dreaming! Dreaming can lead you to be rich! Dreaming can...”

    You didn’t mean to tune out Joey, but something, just something, felt very wrong as, the second time today, the cold sensation was back. You glance slightly back to see if the door was open, but nothing. You then look to see a Bendy cut out was staring at you, which yes, was very creepy, but that wasn’t the reason why you were feeling this. You couldn’t place your finger on it, until you saw a spade of a tail.

    You say loudly,” Wait, what!!!!! A tail!!!!”

    Joey then stops abruptly. You cover your mouth, as if you said the world was going to end. Joey then turns and looks down as he sighs. You notice he looks like he is about to scold someone. You close your eyes ready to hear what he has to say to. You think,” Nice going (Y/N).”

    Joey begins saying,” How many times have I...”

    You think,” Here it comes!”

    Joey continues,” Told you to stay in your room, until there isn’t guests in here!”

    You open your eyes slowly, as what he said had nothing to do with you. Cause, it sounded almost as if he is discipling a child. You thought,” Wait, what, a child?!?!?!”

    As if on cue, you spot little horns popping slightly up from behind the desk. Your face turns white, as you don’t want to believe what your mind just guessed right then and there. You thought to yourself,” I knew,” The Ink Machine,” and board with details of ink supply was fishy! No, no, no there is no way in...”

    Joey could tell by your reaction that you probably wanted to run away and never come back, as he got up, locked the door, and sat back down.

    He contemplated on what he was going to say, choosing his words wisely. He begins saying,” So, as you can tell, we have a special guest here! I wasn’t planning on you meeting him on your first day, but... since he can be mischievous, as in his nature, I would like to introduce him to you.”

    Your mind starts panicking, as you begin to think about Bendy being real.

    You internally say,” What if the rumors are right! What if Joey does have eyes all around the studio!” 

    You mentally stop yourself, as you internally calm down and tell yourself the most obvious answer.

    You internally speak again,” That thing must be either a cat or dog.” 

    The thought made reasonable sense and made you calm down even more. Well, that was until, the thing behind the desk came around the corner and, uhh, let’s just say that is wasn’t a cat; not even close to a dog. 

    You get up and trip over the leg of one of the two chairs in front of Joey’s desk, as you land on your butt. You look up and stare into black, pie cut eyes, not just motionless, but blinking and staring back at you. You close and open your eyes again, as you stare at the one and only Bendy The Dancing Demon, in the flesh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya,what’s up! it’s me, InspirationalArtist! Decided to do my own story/ AU! This is my first story so hope you guys all like it! Again writing isn’t my strong suit, so if there is mistakes I’ll fix them as time goes on! Until then, hope you guys sit back and enjoy the ride; for this is going to get good! ;)


End file.
